Rohan Traders
Rohan traders are mannish traders of the Rohan faction. They can only be found in their respective market stalls in the marketplaces of rural villages. These markets do not spawn in fortress-villages. The Blacksmith and Farmer, in addition to the market stalls, can also be found in smithies and barns, respectively. The Meadhost spawns exclusively in the meadhall, while the Stablemaster is found only in the stable. Only a few market stalls (if any) spawn in the same settlement. So you won't be able to find them all in one place, but will probably have to travel quite some time, if you want to find a specific one. The traders were all added in , except for the Blacksmith and Meadhost, who lived in their respective structures long before ( and , respectively). The traders are different from normal Rohirrim in the fact that they all have a coin in one hand and a tool of their respective business in the other. Behaviour The traders stand around in the market stall and wait for customers. They will trade for silver coins and exchange your money for larger or smaller variants. They normally are a passive NPCs but will attack if provoked; once provoked they will attack you with a tool of their trade. Trading The Rohan traders will trade with anyone who has positive or neutral Rohan alignment. They sell various goods according to their profession. They will buy what they need, to do their job properly. The traders will only buy or sell a certain amount of items before they will stop accepting that type of goods. After this happens there is a cooldown time before they will trade this item again. Here is a list of which professions can be found: * Baker * Blacksmith * Brewer * Builder * Butcher * Farmer * Fishmonger * Lumberman * Meadhost * Orcharder * Stablemaster Price lists Items sold - Below are tables of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from the respective trader. Use this tables to find out if your trader is giving you a good deal or not. Please note that the values in the below tables are of the average prices in silver coins only, and players may encounter NPCs with better or worse deals. Items bought - Below are tables of values for each item that the player can sell to the respective trader. Use this tables to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. Please note that the values in the below tables are of the average prices in silver coins only, and players may encounter NPCs with better or worse deals. You will not be able to sell every item to every trader as not each trader will want to purchase every item listed below. Note that they only buy undamaged tools. Rohan Baker |health = 20 |alignment = Rohan |alignment needed = +0 to Rohan |spawn = market stalls |sells = bread and pastry |buys = wheat, sugar, olives, and buckets |added in = 30}} Rohan Bakers are easily recognizable by their grey apron and the loaf of bread in their hand. It must really be hard, stale bread, since they actually use it to defend themselves when attacked. They sell bread and pastry and buy ingredients like wheat, sugar and olives, along with bakery gear like buckets. You need positive or neutral Rohan alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Rohan Blacksmith The Rohan Blacksmith can be found in fortress-villages, as well as smithies and market stalls in standard Rohirric villages. They are easily recongnizable by their grey aprons and the blacksmith hammer they carry in their right hand, which they use to defend themselves when attacked. They sell Rohirric equipment and armour as well as saddles and the blacksmith hammer. They will only trade with players that have a Rohan alignment of +50 or higher, like the Blacksmith of Gondor. Items Sold (Note: Table values are general guides only. Some traders many have outlying prices) Items Bought Rohan Brewer |health = 20 |alignment = Rohan |alignment needed = +0 to Rohan |spawn = market stalls |sells = drinks |buys = fruit and sugar |added in = 30}} Are you insatiably thirsty? Tired of mead, mead, and more mead? Then you should find a Rohan Brewer! They are easily recognizable by their brown leather apron and a mug in their hand, which they also use, to defend themselves when attacked. They sell all kinds of drinks in barrels and smaller kinds of vessels. They buy brewing ingredients like fruit and sugar. You need positive or neutral Gondor alignment to trade with them. Items Sold list to be added Items Bought Rohan Builder |health = 20 |alignment = Rohan |alignment needed = +0 to Rohan |spawn = market stalls |sells = Construction materials |buys = Food, Tools |added in = 30}} Rohan Builders are easily recognizable by their brown and yellow apron and the Rohan Brick they carry in their hand. They sell various wood and stone products that can be used in building. They buy the tools needed to collect these items, such as axes, pickaxes, and torches, as well as food. You need positive or neutral Rohan alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Rohan Butcher |health = 20 |alignment = Rohan |alignment needed = +0 to Rohan |spawn = market stalls |sells = raw meat and leather |buys = daggers, wheat, and iron ingots |added in = 29}} Need animal products? Afraid that the Rohirrim will murder you for killing their animals? Then talk to a Rohan Butcher instead! They are easily recognizable by their blood-stained apron and the raw rabbit meat in their hand, which they also use to defend themselves when attacked. They sell all kinds of raw meat along with leather and feathers. They buy gear for their business like daggers, wheat, and iron ingots. You need positive or neutral Rohan alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Rohan Farmer |health = 20 |attack strength = 2 |alignment = Rohan |spawn = market stalls, barns |trade alignment needed = +0 to Rohan |sells = food, hay bales, and milk |buys = , bonemeal and buckets. |hire alignment needed = +50 to Rohan |units = Rohan farmhands |added in = 30}} Can't find crops in the barren waste that is Rohan? Then talk to a Rohan Farmer instead! They are easily recognizable by a in their hand, which they also use, to defend themselves when attacked. Besides the market stalls, they can also be found in barns. They sell their produce, mainly food, hay bales and milk and buy what they need for their business like , bonemeal and buckets. You need positive or neutral Rohan alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Hiring Besides trading, the farmer also allows you to hire farmhands. The player must have at least +50 Rohan alignment. Farmhands cost 40 silver coins, but the cost decreases as the player gains alignment. Rohan Fishmonger |health = 20 |alignment = Rohan |alignment needed = +0 to Rohan |spawn = market stalls |sells = , boats and |buys = sticks, string, buckets, iron ingots and daggers |added in = 30}} Longing for fresh-caught fish? Stuck far inland with a bunch of horse-crazy Eorlings? Then you should find a ' Rohan Fishmonger'! They are easily recognizable by the fishing rod in their hand, which they also use to defend themselves when attacked. Besides , they also sell boats and - a rarity in Middle-earth - . They buy fishing gear like sticks, string, buckets, iron ingots and daggers. You need positive or neutral Rohan alignment to trade with them. Items Sold Items Bought Rohan Lumberman |health = 20 |alignment = Rohan |alignment needed = +0 to Rohan |spawn = market stalls |sells = wooden produce |buys = axes, bonemeal, and buckets |added in = 30}} Rohan Lumbermen (there seem not to be any women among them) are easily recognizable by their (mostly feathered) hat and the axe in their hand, which they also use to defend themselves when attacked. They sell the simpler kinds of wooden produce, like wood blocks, planks, beams, leaves and saplings. They buy what they need for their business like axes, bonemeal, and buckets. You need positive or neutral Rohan alignment to trade with them. Items Sold list to be added Items Bought Rohan Meadhost The Rohan Meadhost is a trader NPC of Rohan. He wears an apron, always has a mug of mead for thirsty players, and even buys different raw ingredients such as raw meat, wheat, sugar, or some kitchen utensils like plates and mugs. Unlike most other Rohan Traders, Meadhosts are found exclusively in their Meadhalls, rather than in a market stall. The achievement "Need for Mead" can be earned through buying a mug of mead from the Rohan meadhost. Items Sold Items Bought Rohan Orcharder |added in = 30}} Are you craving some fresh fruit? Need to keep the doctor away? If so, then talk to a Rohan Orcharder! They are easily recognizable by the apple they hold in their hand, which they will use to defend themselves when attacked. In addition to fruit, they also sell saplings, wood, and drinks made from their produce. They will buy the tools needed to maintain their business, such as bonemeal, axes, and drinking vessels. Items sold Items Bought Rohan Stablemaster At long last, the Rohan Stablemaster, a Rohan trader that actually deals with horses! The stablemaster is easily recognizable by the that he carries in his hand, which he will use to defend himself if attacked. He sells saddles, leads, and string. He will buy various raw foods, presumably to feed his fine Rohirric steeds. Items Sold Items Bought